Pronage
by AriBaecker
Summary: High school story. Probably done before. Max/Fang, Ella/Iggy, Nudge/Gazzy, Adriana/Alex. R&R!


Pronage

By: Ari Baecker

***A/N: Everything is on my profile for each chapter. Outfits (go check out their styles before you read), school, that sort of thing. The school is real but it's not where they live.***

Okay, so basically, Adriana and I are just the coolest people you will ever meet.

"How many times am I going to have to give you detention for you to understand that these little pranks of yours aren't funny?" Mr. Marchese, our principal, was actually pretty hot for a 40 year old man. No grey hair yet, fit body, hazel eyes. I guess you can tell by his name, he's Italian. That could possibly be why he's so hot and the reason all the girls drool over him.

Anyway, he was giving Adri and I another lecture for pulling off yet another epic prank. We set off two stink bombs in each floors vents. There are three floors to our school, St. Jean de Brebeuf. It's catholic but we don't have uniforms. They also don't give two shits what we wear to school as long as our boobs and half our asses aren't showing.

"You know, with all due respect, sir; I don't think that this is ever going to go anywhere. You always give us the same lecture, every single time. And how does that always end up?" Adri said and we both had to suppress our laughter.

"Exactly. So, we'll make you a deal. We'll try to tone it down if you reserve us a table in the cafeteria. No one but us is allowed to sit there. Just make up an excuse for why. Good?" I said all of that in the most convincingly, most compromising tone I could.

"Deal. You can leave now." He said. Mr. Marchese is cool because he doesn't hold grudges and he's friends with his students. It doesn't ruin his reputation that he's reasonable with his punishments, we all just go with it.

By the time we got out of there, it was lunch. We went to our usual table where Nudge, Ells, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Alex were already seated. We went to the person we're going out with. Here are the couples; Ella with Iggy, Nudge ***A/N: Nudge is just very dark in my story. She has long, dark, smooth wavy hair. White people hair, I guess you could call it.*** with Gazzy and Adri with Alex. I went to sit beside Fang.

I'll describe everyone's personality right now.

Adriana and me: She and I have basically the same personality. We're the ones that no one wants to mess with. We're absolute best friends like Ella and Nudge, but we all hang out as a group. We're the masterminds behind all pranks and the ones that can get everyone out of trouble. We're probably the most manipulatively gifted at our school. We'll punch you if you piss us off, and we'll confront without a problem. When we do, though, we will always be calm. It usually gets very creepy. We're also the richest people in school along with the rest of the group. We live in Rancho Santa Fe, California. Our mothers and fathers also happen to be best friends.

Nudge and Ella: They, like Adri and I, are absolute best friends. They're the girlier type. All the guys have crushes on us girls. Ella is more of the peace maker type whereas Nudge just LOVES drama and gossip. Like I said, they're girly, but much to my benefit, don't like pink. Neither do I.

Alex and Fang: These guys are also best friends. They, with Iggy and Gazzy are the "cool" guys of the school. The guys that everyone girl has a crush on. They're also very rich. You would have to be to live where we are. Everyone in our school is insanely wealthy. Alex and Fang are the type of guys who don't enjoy girls throwing themselves at them. They keep to themselves, try to stay out of the spotlight, and are taking all Advanced Placement (AP) classes.

Gazzy and Iggy: The pyromaniacs. They make the props for Adriana's and my pranks. They do it so we know what goes in them. It's not like we'd want anyone to get hurt. Anyway, other than their obsession with bombs, they're mostly the same as Fang and Alex.

Now, before you read on, we would be considered "popular", but only because everyone likes us. They like us because we actually talk to them, and know stuff about everyone. We know mostly everyone's names and we're not mean, which is more than I can say for Lissa, Brigid, Athena and Tamara, our school's personal bitch committee. (Not literally, of course.)

Anyway, Adri started speaking once we sat down. I nonchalantly took off bag and looked over at her before quickly kissing Fang. That's another thing about us, we don't have public make-out sessions like most people. A peck on the lips goes unnoticed most of the time by us.

"Out of trouble yet again." Adriana said, sitting down.

"Yes. But this time, with a reward." I added.

"What reward?" Ella asked, smirking.

"Well, as usual, he gave us a stupid lecture," Adriana said, and I continued,

"And we just told him that he says it every time we pull something,"

"And then Max told him that we'd try tone it down if we got our own personal lunch table." She finished.

We were both smirking cockily by the end of our story. That's exactly like us, for one person to start a story and then we both tell it, going back and forth.

"Good. This table sucks. I don't know why you chose it in the first place." Iggy told us, disgust in his voice.

"We all came a week after school started. All the tables were taken." I told him.

"So?"

"We weren't going to take someone else's table, Iggy." Adri told him.

"That makes sense," Iggy said, now understanding. He probably feels stupid. Good.

"Anyway, I can't do movie night." Adriana told us.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I have dinner at Nonna's house." She said. She's Italian and German. Her last name is Baecker (her dad is German) We're all at least half Italian, including Nudge. I'm Italian/German/Belgian. Don't ask me how I got the last name Ride from that background. I don't even know.

"Okay." He replied.

"Yeah, I'm going too." Our grandparents came to the U.S at the same time from San Nicole, Calabria, Italy at the same time so we have dinner all together once a month. They lived right beside each other.

Just then, the bell rang. Time for Geography class. Exciting!

Okay, did you like it? What do you think of Adriana and Alex? Well, Alex hasn't really said anything yet… But do you love/hate/like Adri? What about their outfits? Do they suit them? Constructive criticism is love! REVIEW!

Cheers,

Ari Baecker


End file.
